


i feel safe when i'm with you

by justK



Series: kunten nation [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Anal Sex, Distress, It's Soft, Kun's pregnant!, M/M, Mpreg, Not Betaed, Omega Qian Kun, Pregnant Sex, SO, Squirting, There's smut, but not very emphasised, i just keep remembering i miss tags, i think it's kind of alpha/beta/omega, i think it's safe to say Kun has a minor accident in this one, it's for my bottom Kun nation, no specific setting, overprotective vibes, so i guess there's a little bit of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: “i can bear pain myself, but i could not bear yours. that would take more strength than i have.”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: kunten nation [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996807
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	i feel safe when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> not a native english speaker, i apologise for any mistake i might have.

“no, please,” Kun whimpered, hurrying to sit and crawl over the bed in an attempt to reach Ten. he wasn't even able to properly pull himself up, partly because of how much effort it actually took, and also because of the fierce glare that the alpha directed his way, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Ten…” he whispered. 

“don't move,  _ please _ ,” he basically begged, his plea sounding equally as desperate as Kun's, if not even more, due to the different nature it possessed. “i don't want you hurting yourself,” he said. “let me just go an-” he interrupted himself when Kun let out an actual sob, he had to turn on his heels in worry.

“don't leave me,” Kun cried, curling in on himself, holding his swollen belly and making himself as small as possible, in some sort of defensive position, letting himself be a shield of some sort, while his unborn baby was protected between his limbs and curled back. that certainly made Ten reconsider leaving the room, especially due to the distressed pheromones flooding the room, sweet smelling even over the bitterness of the sorrow. “please, please, please…” Kun was now chanting, slowly rocking his body. 

Ten stripped himself off his shirt and crawled onto the bed, gently moving Kun's body to be able to hug him. “come here, love,” he asked, colliding his warm hands against Kun's, somehow, cold body, fighting against himself and that horrid pull, wanting to bring his pure alpha side out. “i won't leave you, baby.” 

“then why don't you want me?” 

Ten opened his eyes at that, hurt that his mate felt like he didn't want him, so he hurried to bury his face in the crook of Kun's neck, Kun slowly uncurling from that fetal position he had adopted. scenting Kun seemed like the most effective technique these days to make him feel safe, either by rubbing his head all over him, or letting him use his clothes until Kun dripped Ten's scent everywhere. 

“i do want you, my angel,” he replied, blowing a warm sigh into his skin. he closed his eyes again, painfully. “but i don't want to hurt you.” 

“you won't hurt me,” Kun hurried to say, rolling to lay on his back, left hand cradling his belly in a motherly fashion. “please, i want to feel you,” he whispered and Ten had to force himself to look away, down, appreciating the beautiful curve that sheltered their pup inside. a quite aggressive kick made itself visible, and Ten saw Kun's body jump slightly, his free hand landing next to his ribs, in an attempt to ease the sting their baby's kicks sometimes left behind. “we want to feel you.” 

Ten slid his hand over Kun's belly, all the way down to his hip, where he hooked up a finger in the elastic of the pants to pull them down, just barely, revealing a still forming bruise, currently red-coloured. 

“i-” he tried to speak, his voice dying in his throat as he caressed the injury, Kun was just observing him while he cried. 

“you won't hurt me,” Kun assured. “please, just- just let me feel you.” 

“we just came back from the hospital, babe,” Ten reminded. “you're not-” 

once again he was cut off by Kun sobbing painfully on his chest. Ten panicked. this reaction was probably due to the fright Kun had lived by falling down the last stairs after a stupid girl pushed him. Ten was set on believing it was no accident, but Kun begged him to just let it be, still, the impact on most of Kun's right side was visible, with blossoming bruises and ache, the doctor had said everything was fine and that it was only necessary to rest for some days, until it was safe and they knew no major complications would come from the impact, but Kun seemed emotionally affected the most. 

“alright, alright,” Ten finally gave in by letting his head fall on top of Kun's. 

Kun was just overwhelmed and scared, affecting the baby without really wanting to, making him now crave Ten's touch in a very desperate way, Ten was sure it was not proper right now, but the milky undertone smell emanating from Kun's body, like the baby calling out for him, mixed with Kun's own distressed smell, Ten was sure he'd lose a grip of himself. 

wiping away the tears on Kun's left cheek, Ten propped himself on his elbow, to look at his mate a little bit from above, Kun turned his head at Ten's direction under the caress, blinking erratically to get the remaining unshed tears away. they joined their foreheads, naturally attracted to each other, Kun immediately closed his eyes, while Ten left his own open, roaming closely over Kun's gentle features, looking at his glistening cheeks, his flushed nose and the slight wrinkle on his forehead, still feeling tense, but slowly starting to relax. Ten joined their lips together, Kun immediately parted his own to accommodate and start a slow pace, sweet and longing, like Kun conveyed all his distress and necessity to be taken care of there, as Ten let his own overwhelming emotions pour into the kiss, letting Kun know that he was okay, that  _ they _ were okay and that he would take care of him. 

when they parted, Kun slowly opened his eyes and Ten spoke gently, almost scared. “i can bear pain myself,” Kun heard, moving a hand to wrap it around Ten's wrist, “but i could not bear yours. that would take more strength than i have.” Ten met his eyes, dark but not fiercely so, more gentle than ever. “when i received the phone call and i heard you were hurt,” he moved his hand to take the one Kun had placed on his, bringing it close to his lips, “i almost lost it, i was so worried, i cannot lose any of you.” 

“you won't lose us,” Kun assured, guiding Ten's palm to his belly, where their pup received them with a light kick. “i promise.” 

Ten kissed him then again, more determined this time, loving Kun with every lick and bump of their lips, Kun's smell slowly starting to become sweet, but not sickly sweet, it had never been that way, it had always been delicious. Ten took this hint to move and sit to be able to help Kun to take off his clothes, leaving his milky skin bare, with the damaged flesh painting violet, Ten lowered his head to kiss all the pain away, it was barely there, Kun felt nothing but a pleasant tingling under Ten's loving lips. 

“you're okay,” Ten said, more to himself, as if he was trying to feel convinced. “tell me you're okay,” he wasn't talking to Kun, so he didn't answer, Ten was talking to their baby, rubbing his nose on Kun's belly, cupping the bump and waiting for any response. he got it when the pup kicked again, near Ten's face, a pleasant wave of relief getting to them both. 

“he is, Ten,” Kun spoke then. “because you're here.” 

that pulled him onto his hands and closer to Kun, kissing him once more, as he let his hand go down, raising goosebumps where it ghosted, until it reached Kun's legs, pushing them open and massaging a thick thigh while trailing an invisible line all the way to Kun's entrance where small sleek was coming out of him, it wasn't a lot since he got pregnant, but it was still enough, and the taste was so unbelievable delectable, it could drive anyone mad. Kun had to pull back to let a shaky sigh out. 

“relax, yes, baby?” Ten asked, pushing away the savageness that roamed inside his chest, the one that had been present since he heard the news. Kun nodded, all beautiful and pliant as always, moaning low at the feeling of Ten's one finger inside him. 

he focused on Ten's features, from his smooth skin, the pretty nose with that pointy tip that Kun loved so much, it made Kun lean forward and bump their noses together, a gesture so pure, it felt just appropriate in a moment like this. intimacy between them was always perfection, they laughed, they experimented, they cried, at times, they would just sit inside a bathtub, enjoying the warm soapy water while Kun read a book out loud for the both of them. this time it was no different. 

Ten's fingers massaged every inch of Kun's welcoming walls, dragging at a painfully slow pace, waiting for Kun to give him a hint of what he wanted, getting it when he started to rock his pelvis, wanting to impale himself more. that was like a green light, and so Ten angled his wrist to hit Kun's prostate, licking a long wet strip under Kun's ear at the beautiful moan he let out, focusing then on massaging that specific spot until Kun trembled. 

“alpha,” it was that needy moan that told Ten that Kun was more than ready for him, but Ten had other plans, never stopping his fingers inside Kun, the omega started panting after a while, thrashing his head from one side to the other, biting his lips, making them seem more plump than they already were, the way he could perfectly feel the pads of Ten's fingers doing wonders to him slowly drove him to insanity. 

“such a wonderful omega,” Ten praised, looking down at Kun with such love, Kun keened at the praise, opening his legs even more. “how are you feeling?” 

Kun's dick twitched at that, looking angry red, but Kun knew he couldn't touch himself, a silent rule Ten had set years ago and Kun only ever took what his mate have him, so he really didn't complain, even if sometimes it was too much. “'m fine,” Kun muttered, fisting his hand around the soft bedsheets under him, his other hand still shielding his belly. “it's soo goood.” 

“i could look at you all day,” Ten barely moved the wrist of the arm that was holding himself up on his elbow, to put a rebel strand of hair out of Kun's pale face. “taking everything i give you so well.” 

Kun's back arched off the bed, and an uncomfortable expression appeared on his face for brief seconds due to the pain he could feel on his side at the movement, but the pleasure Ten gave him was more powerful, and when he least expected it, his pretty cock let out white spurts that painted his soft baby bump. 

“alpha, alpha, alpha,” he cried as his body spasmed, Ten had to bite back a growl at the way Kun's hole clenched around his fingers. “ _ Ten _ , please,” he whined, not trying to pull away, but rather encouraging him to do something else. Ten kissed him to calm him down, rearranging his hand to hit inside Kun differently this time. “ _ ah _ , what are you doing?” 

“just let go, sun,” Ten asked, burying his nose on Kun's tender cheek, there, just where his dimple would appear when he smiled. “would you do it for me?” 

Kun frowned, but he nodded nonetheless. “yes,” the  _ s _ sounding dragged and almost like a hiss, “i'd do anything for you.” Ten smiled at the reply, and wanting to drive Kun to his limits (in the best of ways, in one that would only be good for him), he leaned down, taking one of Kun's nipples between his lips, sucking very lightly, mirroring the way a baby would do, Kun let out a pained sigh at first, Ten knew he hurt sometimes, due to the fact that his chest was preparing for breastfeeding, but after Ten kitten licked the sensitive bud, in time with his thrusts, Kun started to shake uncontrollably, almost screaming out Ten's name as he felt a warm pressure on his lower belly, pleasant and welcoming, a heavenly sensation that turned him into a pliant mess. Ten continued to massage his insides, eyes dark, taking in the image of how glowing Kun looked. a lagged sound came out of Kun's mouth, and that was the warning they both got before Kun's heat started to clench almost wildly, his dick shooting a second load, and Kun felt an abundant liquid coming out of his hole, bathing Ten's hand and forearm as well as his own thighs, Ten almost blacks out at the exquisite smell. 

“oh,” Kun was breathing heavily, he was sure he saw stars. “what-” 

“that was so fucking precious,” Ten said, leaving Kun's side to snake down and lick all of Kun's thighs clean, like a starving man. Kun shivered. 

making grabby hands at Ten, he asked him to come closer. “can you please fill me up?” he said in such a tiny voice, you wouldn't have imagined the request wasn't innocent. “i want to feel you.” 

how could Ten deny him anything?

stripping off his clothes faster than a lightning, Ten realised just then how much his cock actually hurt, the knot wanting to form at the base, but refusing to until he was fully inside Kun. by sitting on his haunches, he placed a pillow under Kun's lower back, pushing his legs apart, while Kun fixed the pillow under his head to look at Ten without the cute bump covering him from view. as much as Ten wanted to lower himself on his forearms to be as close to Kun as possible, he knew it was no option, the risk of hurting their baby being there, so he settled with sinking inside Kun at a fair distance, holding his legs on the inner part of his forearm to let Kun do the minimum effort, as he slowly buried himself to the hilt. they both moaned at the sensation. 

“you're so, so good,” Ten said, looking down to admire the way their bodies connected, Kun was looking at him with dreamy eyes. by placing a hand on the curve of Kun's belly, Ten slowly started to move, slow, but hard, enough to please them both without hurting anyone. Ten loved to hold Kun while pregnant, delighted with the way he could protect both, Kun and their pup. Kun smiled, placing his own hand on top of Ten's. “i am so sorry i wasn't there to prevent this from happening,” he didn't say what, but Kun followed the direction of his eyes, lingering on his hurt side. “tell me if anything hurts, please.” 

“Ten,” he breathed out, swallowing his moans in order to speak. “nothing hurts, you treat us so well,” there was nothing but sincerity in his face and voice. “everything's much better now, i needed you so badly.” 

Ten had never felt more proud and satisfied in his life, nothing could ever make him feel as content than knowing Kun trusted and needed him so much. 

he forced himself to pull out, delicately pushing Kun onto his side to lay down behind him, spooning his body and holding once again Kun's leg with his arm as he lined his throbbing dick with Kun's entrance, pushing in right away. 

“ah,” it was a moan, but it sounded so breathy, so dreamy, Ten was sure there was no better music in the universe. “ _ i love you _ ,” Ten placed a kiss on his shoulder, a difficult task since Kun's body dove further up the mattress with each thrust. 

“you take me so well,” Ten growled, wanting to sink his teeth on the mating mark near Kun's neck. “you're the best, carrying our pup,” Kun bared his neck as if he knew exactly what Ten wanted. “i promise i will take care better care of you from now on,” and he bit down on the skin, not really ripping it open, just making them both feel at ease. 

“Ten!” Kun screamed, the bite and a well angled thrust to his sweet spot made him cum for the third time, enhancing the sensation and feeling very well the head and the veiny shaft inside him. 

“fuck,” Ten cursed, hugging Kun as best he could, it seemed as if his own body was shielding Kun's, and it probably was, unconsciously, his alpha wanting to showcase his worth as Kun's alpha, trying to make up for his absence when Kun suffered that day. “ _ Kun _ ,” he begged, and Kun took Ten's hand between his fingers, moaning in sync with Ten, patiently letting himself be a home for Ten, just as Ten was his shelter, until Ten too came, his knot catching on his rim and locking them together. “i love you, i love you, i love you,” Ten chanted like a spell, embracing Kun's body. 

“thank you,” the omega said, making himself smaller and curling more into Ten's body, seeking his heat. 

“i was not there,” Ten reprimanded himself, closing his eyes, the calming pheromones coming out of him abundantly, despite his own distress, anger and disappointment. “i will never leave your side from now on.” 

Kun knew not to take Ten out of his mindset, instead, he took Ten's hand and placed it on his injured side. 

“you're here now,” he said, turning his head to look at Ten with pleading eyes, until Ten caught his gaze and saw that Kun was asking for a kiss. he gave it to him, sweet and protective. 

“i'm sorry.” 

“we love you,” Kun whispered. 

Ten placed an open palm on Kun's belly, meeting his forehead in the middle and rubbing their noses together in an innocent way. “i love you too.” 

“can we sleep, please?” Kun said, a smile on his face. 

“of course,” Ten said, holding in his breath as Kun shifted to find a good position, his knot still rubbing inside, it was distracting. when they were finally comfortable, Ten hummed, sending Kun to sleep. “i'll be here when you wake up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> back with my kunten nation osi  
> just came back to work and i don't have a lot of time, so this is a small promise of me working on more content, some requests and other stories  
> comments are appreciated :)  
> lots of love unnies!


End file.
